russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Frijolito (Philippine TV series)
Frijolito is a 2013 Philippine daytime television drama series remake of the 2005 Argentina telenovela of the same title that aired on the American-based television network Telemundo starring Alejandro Felipe broadcast on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC. It was aired from September 30, 2013 to January 3, 2014. Starring the child star Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. as the lead character Ignacio "Frijolito" Lizárraga is a sentimental comedy and melodrama. The series is also marks a Filipino child actor Aquino-Yap's first acting debut of the teleserye, and is considered as the very first drama series in the afternoon slot. Plot Ignacio "Frijolito" Lizárraga (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) is a young boy of rich kid in high school while he is handsome. Nacho (Jeric Raval) discovered that he could seduce girls by giving them gold rings. With his buddy Lucho, Nacho fornicated with many, many girls, and then never went out with them again. Sometimes Lucho "helped" Nacho by putting a date rape drug in the girl's drink, though Nacho was not aware of this. Being from a rich family, when study medicine, last night he had impregnated Margarita (Rica Peralejo). Lucho had actually drugged both Nacho and Margarita, leading to lack of inhibition and fornication. In the morning Margarita woke up naked and abandoned. Margarita had been permanently enamored by Nacho the night that she met him, but she also hated him for having impregnated her and abandoned her. She thought that he had drugged her, but actually neither she nor Nacho remembered the fornication, though she had constructed mental images of herself being raped. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.' as Ignacio "Frijolito" Lizárraga - 6-year-old son of Margarita and Ignacio, friend of Toño. *'Jeric Raval' as Ignacio "Nacho" Reyes - Doctor, unknown father of Frijolito and loves Margarita. *'Rica Peralejo' as Margarita Lizárraga - Dulce's nanny, Reyes' maid and loves/hates Nacho. 'Supporting Cast' *'Paolo Ballesteros' as Gregorio Valbueno - Villain, owner of El Frijol where Margarita sings, father of Toño. *'Inah Estrada' as Anunciación Reyes - Sister of Nacho, starts show as nun, loves Ramiro *'Lance Lucido' as Toño Valbueno - Gregorio's supposed son. *'Karen Reyes' as Daniela Reyes - Daughter of Francisco Reyes, older sister of Dulce. *'Michael Flores' as David - Butler at Reyes mansion, likes Adela. *'Chacha Cañete' as Dulce Reyes - Youngest daughter of Francisco, girlfriend of Frijolito. *'Lito Legaspi' as Don Pedro - Step-father of Gregorio; unknown father of Nacho, was addicted to alcohol. *'Cacai Bautista' as Adela - Reyes' cook, romantic interest of butler David. *'Ian de Leon' as Juan Tenorio - Unknown father of Rosita, mariachi, quasi-polygamist. *'Chienna Filomeno' as Rosita - Margarita's supposed sister. *'Eddie Gutierrez' as Vicente - 2nd fiance of Rosita. *'Charee Pineda' as Olga - Margarita's "friend", being mistreated by Lucho. *'Dominic Roque' as Lucho - Olga's husband, quasi-private eye, erstwhile friend of Nacho. *'Perla Bautista' as Carmen - Reyes' maid, prostitute *[[Jake Roxas|'Jake Roxas']] as Salvador - Priest, family advisor of Los Reyes. *'James Blanco' as Morles - Henchman of Francisco. *'Dennis Padilla' as Temo - Rosita's 1st fiance, Lucho's nephew. *'JM Rodriguez' as Patocho - Neighbor of Margarita, romantic interest of Olga. *'Gloria Diaz' as Evangelina - Margarita's mother; husband of Evangelina. *'Dan Alvaro' as Ramiro - Doctor friend of Nacho, husband of Anunciación. Awards and recognizion 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Daytime Drama Series) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awwards' *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Series) - Won Trivia *This is IBC's very first afternoon teleserye in the daytime block. *This was also the first TV project for Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. References See also *Kapinoy concentrate on primetime *'Frijolito' Premieres this Monday *Prime attractions of Kapinoy Network *The Kapinoy Network airing the primetime Koreanovela ‘Glory Jane’ *IBC-13 is 1st PH Network to Bring ‘Second Screen Experience’ to Filipinos *IBC-13's successful trade launch introduces their new show in 2 blocks *IBC-13's 1st-quarter surge promises to be more feel-good habit *IBC-13 targets 25 percent viewership share *ABS-CBN Wins Big at 22nd KBP Golden Dove Awards! See the Complete List of Their Awards Here! *Ocampo Cruz: IBC trying to find its place amid stiff competition *ONE FC signs a renewed broadcasting deal *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC *''Frijolito'' External links *Official Site *Frijolito on Facebook *Frijolito on Twitter Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Philippine television series based on telenovelas